In many personal assistant applications, such as CORTANA™, Google Now, SIRI®, and many reminder based applications, such as GOOGLE KEEP® or ANY.DO™, users can add triggers to be reminded about their intents when they arrive to a particular location or at a specific time, where time can be also a semantic time, such as “evening” or “on the bus”. Such reminders will trigger when the user is close to or at the specific location or when the specified time comes. The content of the reminders reflect the intention of the user at that location/time (e.g. “wash the dishes when I arrive home”, “buy milk at the supermarket”).
Such digital assistant and reminder applications do not receive unstructured natural language input and infer from it the location at which the user can fulfil an intent; users must specify where and/or when they want the system to fulfil the intent.
Although the following Detailed Description will proceed with reference being made to illustrative embodiments, many alternatives, modifications, and variations thereof will be apparent to those skilled in the art.